The Last Prophecy
by hweasley21
Summary: Sybil Trelawney was a fool, everyone knew that, then why is her prophecy scaring Remus Lupin silly. Ok, my sumaries really are pretty bad.This is my favorite story out of all I have wirtten.Warnings:Language for now.rating for later chappies
1. Prologue

The Night it happened was symbolically perfect. Lightning danced to the seductive rhythm of the thunder; rain soaked the ground keeping the wind company as it blew across the flatland of London. The weather conditions matched the mood of the evening: dark, damp, and cold.

Remus Lupin was locked away in a secluded room at the headquarters working through Dumbledore's paperwork. After Dumbledore died, all of his secret files were released to the Order and the task fell upon Lupin to decipher it all. He now knew why Dumbledore and Harry were together the night he had died- the Horcruxes. He knew now that Harry had every intention of finding them all and destroying them and that had been Dumbledore's plan. Remus knew he couldn't stop Harry from going and it would be in everyone's best interest when the time came to aide Harry in his journey if it was in his power.

Remus had no idea how long he had been working, but he was beginning to feel the oh-so- familiar pangs of fatigue.

"Uggh," he groaned when he looked at the clock. It read 5:30 am. He decided to go downstairs for some coffee. There were some stragglers at the Order but they wouldn't be up for another hour at least. This was a relief because all he wanted tonight was to be left alone.

He stood up, staggering a little, feeling positively drunk with fatigue. He felt certain the kitchen would be empty, but oh how wrong he was.

Sitting at the table was an ex-colleague and new member of the Order, Divinations teacher Sybil Trelawney. _Shit_, he thought trying to decide if the coffee was worth dealing with her. In the end he realized if he wanted to continue working tonight and be prepared for the breifing he must give that day, he would have to wake up somehow and coffee was his only choice. He mentally steeled himself for her predictions, solemn glances and death omens as he walked in. He went directly to the counter and began preparing the coffee.

"Hello Sybil," he called over his shoulder. He received no reply. That struck him as odd, so he turned around. In no way was he prepared for what he saw.

Sybil was sitting in the chair stiffly, her hands clasped on the table tightly and her eyes were glazed over.

"Sybil?" he said carefully approaching her. He put one hand on her back and at his touch, she shivered.

"He will defect from the dark side," she hissed, her voice sounding nothing like her own natural dreamy voice.

"What?" Remus asked positively bewildered.

"He will defect from the dark side," she continued. "The king of the purebloods. His followers will follow him to the death."

As if a light bulb had suddenly came on, Remus Lupin realized what was going on. She was giving him a prophecy. He sat down across from her, listening intently to every word she would utter.

"She is queen of the muggle borns," Sybil started again. "She will make history due to her talent and bravery. She will become a leader and a key figure in the survival of her world. They will fall in love, but they must make it last because they are destined to love or hate each other for all time. The child she will bear, his child, will weaken the Dark Lord forever because only the love these two natural enemies share will help defeat him."

When she was done Sybil began to shake as if having a fit, her limbs fell limp to her sides and her eyes rolling back in her head. Before Remus realized what was happening, Sybil fell to the floor. He leaned down and checked for a pulse and was saddened to discover she had none. At once he was on his feet, always being level headed in a crisis, and was levitating her beside him. Remus knew apparating this way could be dangerous but compared to his other options; it seemed like the only choice.

Once at St Mungo's he found the first available healer and explained the situation, omitting of course the prophecy.

"Well you're right," the healer said. "She is dead Mr.Lupin. You should contact any family or friends. We will have to do some paperwork verifying he was dead on arrival and of course determine the cause of death"

"Thank you," he told the healer. He took out a piece of parchment and wrote one letter to professor McGonagall.

As he fell asleep on a hard hospital couch, he tried to figure out the prophecy. Queen of the Muggle borns was easy, she had to be Hermione Granger- one of Harry's best friends and the most talented witch of her age. He smiled in pride as he thought of her; she would most definitely make history. It had only taken him a few minutes to put together that she was going to fall in love with someone, this king of the purebloods. He automatically thought of Ron Weasley, but quickly discarded that scenario. Ron was a pureblood, but he and Hermione didn't hate each another. They might argue, but one couldn't exactly call them enemies. No, the prophecy was referring to another male, but he couldn't put his finger on whom.

Remus finally let sleep take him away knowing that someone from the Order would be there soon to wake him.

"Remus," McGonagall said as she shook him. He felt groggy, as though he had only been asleep for a few minutes, but the clock on the wall told him different.

"Minerva?" he slurred as he tried to wake himself up.

"It's all taken care of," McGonagall told him as she sat beside him. "Sybil will be buried tomorrow."

Remus nodded trying to cover a little yawn.

"What happened?" she asked.

Remus told her about the prophecy and what Sybil had said and how she had fallen as soon as she was done.

"That explains it then," McGonagall said knowingly.

"Explains what?" Remus asked.

"She died of a heart attack," McGonagall explained, "The effort into giving this prophecy must have killed her. It's a little cryptic though, isn't it?"

"Yes," Lupin agreed, "But I am almost sure I know who the Muggle born queen is."

"Hermione." McGonagall replied sighing.

"Yes." Remus confirmed.

"Well you should get back to Headquarters," McGonagall ordered harshly. "Try to get some more sleep before the meeting. We'll discus the prophecy in more detail then."

Lupin said a quick goodbye to Minerva and apparated back. He threw himself onto his bed fully clothed. Just as he was falling asleep, someone knocked on his door.

Kingsley Shakklebolt was standing opposite of him when he threw it open.

"Remus," he acknowledged quickly. "I am sorry to disturb you, but we have an issue."

"What?" Remus asked alarmed at the tone of the auror.

"There is someone who wishes to speak with you" Shakklebolt told him. "We had no choice but to bring them to the burrow. Bringing them here was not a good idea."

"Who is it?" Remus asked, grabbing his wand preparing to disapparate.

"Draco and Narcissa Malfoy," Shakklebolt replied.

Remus shook his head in disbelief and followed Kingsley as he disapparated.

Remus Lupin never thought he would live to see this day, the day that the great and mighty Draco Malfoy, son of Lucius, sat in the living room of the Burrow. But there young Malfoy sat, comforting a crying Narcissa. When he saw Remus he stood up and reached out to shake his hand. Lupin took the boy's handshake, but still eyed him warily.

"Professor Lupin," Draco said with the slight nod of his head. Lupin returned the gesture with a friendly, but guarded smile.

"Please Draco," Lupin told him, "I haven't taught in a few years, you may call me Remus."

"Remus," Draco corrected him. "I bet you are wondering what I am doing here?"

"Go on," Remus told him, taking a seat. Draco followed his lead and sat back down beside his mother.

"I will start by clarifying my position," Draco started. "I am no more a Death Eater than you are. I did attempt to kill Albums Dumbledore and I am still ashamed of that. But I was weak. He hit me where it hurt; he threatened my mother and father with death. I felt that it was my obligation to go through with it. I almost changed my mind up there in the astronomy tower. Dumbledore offered me a chance to redeem myself and offered my family protection, but by then it was too late. Severus Snape stepped in and did it for me. After the Dumbledore fiasco, it was as I had feared- they offered me no pardon. My mother, father and I were in equal, if not more danger. They say hindsight is 20/20."

"I believe you Draco," Remus told him after a very long pause. "But, may I ask what you wanted with me?"

"I was getting to that," Draco continued, "I am here to ask a favor of sorts."

"Go on," Lupin prompted.

"I am asking that you order put my mother under protection, place her in hiding." Draco explained.

"And you?" Lupin asked.

"I don't wish to hide," Draco told him fiercely, "I want to join your ranks. I wish to fight"

Remus Lupin sat back in the chair, taking a moment to comprehend what he had just heard. It was possible that Draco could be playing a double agent. But something in the young man's eyes contradicted that theory. He seemed, if possible, even more hardened then before. Draco seemed to be seeking justice.

Remus turned to his colleagues, all of whom looked genuinely bewildered, but did not voice their concern. He knew they were still wary. _'We've been wrong before',_ he thought bitterly. If this conflict had taught him anything it was this: no one is who they seem to be or what you expect them to be.

"We will of course place your mother in hiding," He advised Draco. "Understand that once we take her away you will not be able to speak to her or hear much from her for a very long time."

Draco nodded.

"And me?" he asked.

"We will allow you to join us," Remus told him. "We should not turn down able bodied and intelligent young people in a battle such as this"

"Thank you," Draco said.

"I don't believe you will be safe at home," Lupin continued, "I propose we find you somewhere else to stay until things are more under control"

He turned to Arthur and Molly.

"Would it be ok if Draco stayed here temporarily?" He asked.

Remus knew that Arthur and Molly understood. He didn't quite trust Draco enough to let him stay at the Order. They didn't answer immediately. They seemed to be holding a conversation with their eyes. Finally Arthur looked at Remus, nodding his head ever so slightly.

"Shakklebolt will accompany you to your home, allowing you and your mother pick up some things," Remus explained standing up. "You will come back here and your mother will be taken to a safe location"

Draco stood too, crossing the room and once again shaking Remus' hand.

"Thank you," Draco said again.

Lupin smiled and chuckled to himself as he disapparated. Harry and his friend would love this, he thought. The Slytherin elitist staying with them, the pureblood. Remus stopped his heart growing cold.

"King of the purebloods," he mumbled under his breath. "Draco Malfoy is the King of the Purebloods."

As Remus lay down to sleep for the third time, he prayed that this was one of the many times Sybil was wrong.


	2. Chapter 1 old enemies new friends

Chapter 1

Old enemies become new friends

"Calm down, Ronald" Hermione told her best friend, placing a hand on his chest.

"Calm down?" Ron shouted. "How can I calm down when that arrogant, cruel git is sleeping down the hall from my best friend and my sister? What were my parents thinking? Bloody, stinking ferret."

"Ronald," Hermione scolded, "language, please."

Ron quitted down but continued to mumble under his breath. Hermione rolled her eyes and motioned for Harry to continue.

"The best thing we can do," Harry told them, "is to find the horcruxes. Once they are destroyed we can work on finding a way to kill Voldemort."

"I agree," Hermione said, then sighed, running a hand through her now straight brown hair, "but what we need to work on is figuring out who R.A.B is."

"I know," Harry agreed, beginning to sound a little frustrated. "I have been thinking and thinking, but nothing is clicking."

Hermione looked at Ron to get his opinion and she noticed his fist clenched and his eyes narrowed. She knew Malfoy must have been lurking. At that he walked into the kitchen not looking at Hermione and her friends. He opened the pantry and started making himself a sandwich.

Hermione turned her attention back to Harry, but Harry didn't seem to want to talk in front of Malfoy, so the trio sat there waiting for Malfoy to finish. Hermione sized the boy up, realizing that he changed since the last time she took a good look at him. Draco was a little taller than Harry and a lot more muscular. If he wasn't such a prat, she thought, he might be good looking.

"Hey, Granger," Malfoy barked, pulling Hermione out of her reverie.

"What, Malfoy?" Hermione snapped. She could feel the heat of anger knowing a flush had risen to her cheeks. The truth was Draco had actually been a little kinder to her in the last few weeks. He certainly wasn't being friendly, but he had refrained from calling her mudbood, instead using her surname. However, he was just as awful to Harry and Ron; she knew some things would never change.

"Granger, stop day dreaming about the Weasel and answer me," Malfoy said, looking frustrated.

"I am sorry, I didn't hear the question," Hermione mumbled a little embarrassed. "And I was not day dreaming about Ron."

"Ok, I am sorry, I guess it's Potty you love this week," he replied smirking." Let me repeat what I said,; it is rumored around Hogwarts that you have every book known to Gods and men. Did you bring your bloody library with you?"

"Yes," Hermione told him, "I brought my books; why?"

"Well, I am bored," Malfoy answered, turning around and taking a bite out if his sandwich. "I was wondering if I could borrow some books."

Hermione was a little taken aback by the request, but then again, Malfoy was the second best student in their year; maybe he liked to read as much as she did. If only Harry and Ron felt the same, she thought wistfully. She stood up brushing crumbs from her own lunch off of her t-shirt.

"Follow me," she instructed Malfoy, leading him to her room. Hermione normally shared a room with Ginny, but after she moved out of her parents' house she became something of an honorary Weasley and was given her own room, right next to Ginny's.

She opened her door, happy that Malfoy had caught her on a cleaning day and that the room was spotless. Hermione lovingly let her hands run along the bookshelf, then she turned to ask Malfoy what he wanted and noticed he was still standing at the door.

"Well, come in," she told him impatiently.

"Sorry," Draco mumbled stepping in. "I was taught never to just walk in someone's room, especially a lady's."

Hermione eyed him suspiciously. Did Draco Malfoy just call me a lady, she pondered silently.

Malfoy reached over her shoulder and began pulling books down. She noticed he took her most recent edition of '_Hogwarts, A History'_ and several magical history books, but she was very surprised when he grabbed a couple of Muggle books.

"That's all," Malfoy told her. "Thanks."

Hermione nodded and attempted to walk out, but was pulled back by a strong pair of hands. She turned and looked at Malfoy expectantly.

"What are you guys talking about it? You three have been running around for weeks like members of the Department of Mysteries, whispering in each others' ears and such. Is it about You-Know-Who? Is it about the war?"

Hermione's immediate reaction was to say no, but she was a little curious at to why he asked.

"Why?" Hermione asked.

"I am dying here," Draco admitted. "Lupin told me I could help, but no one will tell me anything. I just want to do something."

Hermione thought about what he was saying. It seemed odd that Malfoy would confess this to her of all people, but then again, she was the only person in the burrow being decent to him. She couldn't help but feel sorry for him. His father was in Azkaban, his mother was in hiding and he couldn't talk to her. Now (no comma needed) he was in a strange house where everybody hated him― it couldn't be easy.

Harry would be furious for letting Malfoy into their circle, but there was one good thing about Malfoy; the son of a Death Eater may have some insight into locations and names.

"Come on," she said to Malfoy. and He followed her back into the kitchen. If looks could kill then Malfoy would have been dead the moment they walked in. She motioned for him to take her chair.

"My ancestors would rise from their graves and strike me dead if they knew I was sitting while a lady stood," Draco informed her. She smiled a little in spite of herself and took the seat. Draco Malfoy was full of surprises.

"What's the ferret doing here?" Ron snarled, rising out of the chair. Harry put a hand on Ron's chest pushing him back down, but Harry looked as furious as Ron did.

"Remus told him and us that he was going to fight along side of us in this war. It seems odd to trust him, but he _is_ the son of a Death Eater and it couldn't hurt to get his insight," she told Harry and Ron.

"I don't bloody think so," Ron snapped. "Are you crazy, Hermione?"

Hermione looked to Harry; his approval was the only one she needed. Ron was as prejudiced as Malfoy in some ways. He may never see past the Draco Malfoy from Hogwarts, but Hermione hoped Harry still had some sense.

"Couldn't hurt, I guess," Harry agreed quietly.

Ron looked at Harry as though he had gone mad, but Hermione turned to Malfoy.

"What do the initials R.A.B. mean to you?" she asked.

Draco sat back in his chair looking thoroughly perplexed. He didn't answer right away, but Hermione could tell he was thinking about her question, and after about ten minutes Draco threw his hands in the air.

"I don't, I guess Regulus Black," Draco answered, glancing at Harry. "You know; Sirius's younger brother."

Harry looked at Hermione and Ron, both of whom were looking slightly mad with their eyes widened.

"No," Harry mumbled. "Can't be..."

"That would mean," Ron started whispering, "that all along it's been at headquarters."

"What are you three on about?" Draco asked, looking between the trio as if they had gone mental.

"Come on," Harry cried, jumping to his feet and running towards the living room. Hermione, Ron, and Draco followed.

"If R.A.B is Regulus Black then it might still be there," Harry told them, pacing the living room. "We have to get it."

"Get what?" Draco yelled, looking completely lost and frustrated.

"Slytherin's locket" Harry explained. "I don't want to go into details, but someone with the initials R.A.B. stole it from Voldemort and I need to find it. I will tell you everything later but right now we need to go and get it."

"You and Ron go," Hermione suggested. "Draco and I will stay here in case your parents come back."

"Good idea," Harry replied before disapparating away. Ron gave Malfoy and Hermione a very stern look before disapparating away. Hermione knew he must have caught onto to her using Malfoy's first name. Once her friends were gone, Hermione looked at Draco and smiled. He smiled back and Hermione noticed how different his face looked with a smile in comparison to his usual smirk or scowl.

"Why don't I tell you everything?" Hermione said, gesturing back towards the kitchen. "I'll tell you while I make dinner. I promised Mrs. Weasley I would."

"Ok," Draco mumbled, following Hermione into the kitchen. She began to pull food out of the refrigerator and pots out of the cupboards. Dinner preparation went fairly quickly because Hermione was of age and could use a little magic to help. As Hermione told Draco about the horcruxes and continued with dinner, she noticed Draco was helping from time to time, handing her things, helping her keep an eye on boiling pots. When they were done, Draco set the table up in the backyard and helped her set plates and silverware.

It happened suddenly and unexpectedly as their hands touched when reaching for a fork. Hermione had never felt such a strong feeling. _That was like electricity, (italics) _Hermione thought. _Did he feel that too?_ When she caught his eye, Draco was looking at her, his own grey eyes wide with shock. They mumbled apologies and pulled away quickly finishing the table in silence.

A few hours later Harry and Ron burst out into the yard. Both began speaking at once, their eyes positively dancing.

"One at a time," Hermione said trying to calm them down.

"We found it," Harry shouted thrusting a glass container into her hands. She looked down and saw a locket hanging in the case with the Slytherin crest.

"That's great," Hermione shrieked. She hugged both boys and turned around to hug Draco. Once her arms went around him she felt it again; the electricity. Draco pulled away first, looking stricken. Hermione mumbled another apology before tuning back to her friends. Ron was too excited to notice but Harry's eyes held an air of suspicion.

"So, what do you we do now?" Draco asked. "Destroy it, right?"

"Yeah," Hermione answered glumly, "but we still have no idea how to destroy them. My books have limited knowledge to Dark Magic."

"I know where you could find better books," Draco told her. "My house."

"Really?" Hermione squealed, not just relieved that she could get the horcruxes research done, but a little excited to see the extensive Malfoy library.

"One problem, though," Draco interrupted. "My family and I are outrunning Death Eaters; my house isn't exactly safe."

"True." Harry relented. "We'll need to find a way for us to go there and not be seen."

"How about the Fidelius charm?" Ron interrupted. "You could be Secret Keeper, Harry."

"That's a great idea," Hermione beamed at Ron. He shifted uncomfortably at the praise.

"So, I think we should get some rest," Hermione said after a moment, breaking the tense silence.

"But Hermione," Ron started, "I thought we were..."

"Not tonight," Hermione interrupted. "We should get some good sleep tonight and start out tomorrow morning,"

"She's right," Harry told them. He stood up and walked to the stairs. "Goodnight."

Ron followed, giving Hermione a peck on the cheek and brushing past Draco.

"Sweet dreams, Weasel," he mumbled.

"Ignore him," Hermione suggested. "Ron can be a tad childish sometimes."

Draco nodded and turned to follow Harry and Ron. He stopped at the bottom of the stairs and looked over his shoulder.

"Goodnight, Hermione," he called softly. She barely even heard the words.

"Goodnight," she echoed, but she knew he was already gone.

Hermione sat in the kitchen by herself for a few moments trying to understand some of the things that happened that evening. Finally giving in to confusion, Hermione stood up and did the dishes. After she finished, she decided to take a shower.

_Yes,_ she thought, _a shower. A long shower will do me good._

Dashing into her room quickly, she grabbed her pajamas, a red tank top and a red plaid boxer shorts. She turned the shower on full blast and peeled her clothes off quickly.

She let the hot water wash over, hoping it would heal the aches and pains that accompanied her tension and stress. Hermione found the shower to be a little comforting, but some things were too hard to cope with and no amount of water pressure could fix that.

Hermione thought back to the horrible rift that had started shortly after the school year ended. When she went to tell them about her plans to not go back to Hogwarts and her intention to follow Harry and Ron into the war, they had been livid. Mr. and Mrs. Granger told Hermione that she had to choose between them and her place in the wizarding world.

Ron and Harry thought she made that decision with no second thoughts and that was not the truth at all. For the last month Hermione wondered if walking away from her parents was the right thing to do. In the end, she knew she had to stay and fight, she knew that after attending Hogwarts for six years that she would never find a place in the Muggle world.

After she was done showering, she climbed out and combed her long hair, taking the time to straighten it, brushed her teeth and threw on her comfy pajamas. Hermione opened the door and bumped straight into a shirtless Draco Malfoy. She stared up at him and he smiled down at her. Hermione's heart fluttered for a moment. _Stop it,_ she reprimanded herself_, this is Draco, not just some cute teenage boy; remember that._

"Sorry," she mumbled as she tried to step out of his way.

"That's ok," he said, stepping around her and into the bathroom. But Before she could run away, Draco reached out and touched her boxers.

"I thought only guys wore boxers," he teased, chuckling a little.

Hermione blushed and stuttered.

"Just ― they are just ― something ― you know ― to sleep in," she told him. _He must think I am complete bumbling idiot,_ she thought, furious at herself for letting a guy ― Draco, of all people ― turn her into a blushing little school girl.

"I was just teasing," Draco replied, trying to hide his smile.

"Do you want me to wake you when I get up?" Hermione asked. "It will be early."

"That will be fine," Draco said as he closed the bathroom door. "Goodnight, Hermione."

Hermione was frozen still, unable to move, to speak or even breathe. She didn't move until she heard the shower start up again. _He's naked in there,_ Hermione thought; suddenly her imagination was off illustrating every curve of his Quidditch-toned body.

"Stop it," Hermione hissed, turning on her heel and stomping back to her room, blushing from head to toe. She threw herself onto her bed and closed her eyes. She fell asleep fantasizing about being a fly on the wall of that shower.

Draco groaned as he heard someone knocking incessantly at the door. He tried to call out for ten more minutes, but he couldn't find his voice. He stood up, throwing the blankets to the floor and went to the door. Standing just outside was a fully dressed and wide-awake Hermione Granger. She had on cute little denim pants that stopped at her knee paired with a black shirt with three-quarter length sleeves and black sandals. Her bushy brown hair was pulled up into a sleek ponytail. Her eyes widened at the sight of him and it occurred to Draco much too late what he was wearing― or to be more precise, what he wasn't wearing, like a shirt or pants.

Hermione turned away and started stuttering. The sight of Draco in silky black boxers must have really unhinged her, and Draco couldn't help but smirk a little at her reaction.

"We're meeting in my room," Hermione told him finally. "When you're- when you have- when you are done in here, I would like it if you joined us."

She all but sprinted back to her own room and Draco chuckled as he closed the door. _Granger is full of surprises,_ Draco mused as he put on a pair of dark blue jeans, _and first of all, she is almost pleasant._ For a moment Draco paused before pulling on a plain green t-shirt, remembering the previous night and the feeling he got when they touched. Draco shook it off; _it's been a weird couple of days,_ he reminded himself, _you and Granger are becoming friends and there is nothing wrong or weird about that._ He grabbed a black baseball cap from the nightstand and threw it on backwards before walking out of the room.

Draco pushed open Hermione's door and found the Golden trio waiting for him. Harry was lounging on Hermione's bed looking into space. Ron was leaning against the wall, glaring at Draco. Hermione had her back to him; she was rummaging through her trunk, oblivious to the world.

"Hmm," Draco grunted to get her attention. She looked up from the floor and Draco could have sworn her eyes were going to pop right out of her head.

"What in the bloody hell are you staring at?" Ron snapped after a moment. "Yes, he is in Muggle clothes. Get over it."

"What?" Hermione asked, snapping out of what looked like a trance.

"Stop staring at the bloody ferret like he is an international Quidditch player," Ron scolded her. "It's embarrassing."

"Jealous, Weasel?" Draco smirked, returning the icy glare.

"Of you?" Ron scoffed, moving toward Draco. Hermione stood up and moved directly into Ron's path.

"Stop it," Hermione pleaded.

"Ron," Harry told him, "we have about an hour until your mum gets up to start breakfast. We need to have this figured out before then. Don't let him get to you."

Ron backed off but gave Hermione a scathing glare before returning to his place by the wall. Hermione motioned for Draco to come in. Draco sauntered in, pulled out her desk chair, and sat down.

"Ok," Harry started, "I think I have devised a plan that will work for everyone. Today, before anyone wakes up, we will leave and go to Draco's house. I will do the Fidelius Charm, then Ron and I will travel to the Dursleys'."

"And while you're at the Dursleys', Dra-Malfoy and I will start researching?" Hermione finished for him. Draco was amazed that she not only used his first name, but she was blushing from her little slip of the tongue.

"Yeah," Harry replied. "I am also going to send Remus a letter, not providing our locations, but just letting him know we are safe."

"Good idea," Hermione agreed.

"When are we leaving?" Draco asked.

Harry looked down at his watch.

"You have ten minutes to pack," Harry told them, standing up and moving to the door. Draco and Ron met in the doorway.

"Ladies first," Draco taunted. Ron turned a very frightening shade of red, but said nothing. He swept past Draco, who chuckled slightly, shaking his head. He had pretty much called a silent truce with Harry and Hermione, but Ron was so easy to agitate. Draco couldn't resist a few low blows.


	3. Chapter 2 New and Different Feelings

Draco emerged from his room, pulling his trunk along behind him. Just as he was about to open Granger's door, he heard Ron raging on about something. Normally he would have just burst in on the argument, but his interest peaked when he heard his name.

"What in the bloody hell is going on?" Ron shouted.

"Ron," Harry warned, "your mother is still sleeping. Keep your voice down."

"Sod off, Harry," Ron snapped, but he did lower the volume a little. "Hermione, what is going on between you and the Ferret?"

"Nothing," Hermione told him.

"Really? So, what is with the staring?" Ron countered.

"He just looked different," Hermione replied. "I am just amazed at how normal he can look, that's all. And why the hell is who I stare at any of your business?"

"Excuse me?" Ron hissed.

"It is no longer your business what I do with any boy," Hermione answered. "You made that abundantly clear."

"Guys, please," Harry pleaded. "Let's not do this."

Draco pushed the door open and peeked in. Ron and Hermione were standing toe to toe, glaring at one another. Harry was trying to put himself in between them.

"Hi," Draco said.

Ron looked away from Hermione and walked right up to Draco. "You're not fooling anyone Malfoy," he hissed.

Draco crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back against the door frame. "Don't waste my time, Weasel," Draco sneered. "If you're going to talk to me, try to make sense."

"You may not be a Death Eater," Ron admitted, "but that doesn't mean you're a nice guy. Being nice to Hermione and pretending to be her friend won't make you popular around here, got it?"

"I've got it," Draco said, moving right up to Ron's face. "But now let tell you something. I am not pretending to be Hermione's friend and I certainly have no interest in being popular with the rest of this sad little group. Now, I suggest you stay out of my way and out of my business."

Ron looked as if were going to strike Draco, but of course, Harry pulled him back.

"Okay, now you have the out of your system, back down Ron," Harry advised him. Ron shook Harry off, but took a few steps back, allowing Draco to come inside.

"I wrote the letter to Lupin," Harry told Draco. "I just sent it off with Hedwig"

"Okay," Draco said, taking a seat.

"The next step is figuring out how to get there," Harry said. "We can't Apparate, because Ron doesn't have his licence yet."

Draco smirked at Ron, who was turning red around his ears.

"Floo is probably a bad idea. Too easy to follow or track by the Ministry," Hermione interjected.

"Fly?" Draco suggested.

"Hermione doesn't know how," Harry said.

"I do!" Hermione cried indignantly. "I just don't like to."

"Knight Bus," Harry said. "It's the only way."

"Sounds like our only option," Hermione relented. "Although we should be careful."

Hermione and Ron left the room first, sneaking quietly downstairs and out the backdoor. Harry and Draco, who were easily the stealthiest of the group, followed close behind, making sure they left nothing behind and that they weren't noticed.

"Come on," Hermione urged as Draco and Harry ran from the Burrow. Draco was relieved to see that she had already flagged the Knight Bus down, because the sun was rising and Mrs. Weasley would be up at any moment to prepare breakfast.

"Welcome to the Knight Bus," Stan Shunpike started on his speech.

"Don't worry about that," Harry interrupted, brushing past the conductor.

Stan looked thoroughly disappointed, but helped Ron and Hermione to put the trunks on the bus. Draco covered his face and followed Harry to the back. Remus had said he would try to fix things up with the Ministry, but Draco wasn't sure if he was still wanted in connection to Dumbledore's murder.

The four of them chose beds in the very back. It was still very early and Draco drifted off very quickly, listening to the Golden Trio chatting.

"Remus," Tonks whispered. "Remus wake up."

Remus turned over in his bed and looked at Tonks.

"What?" he asked.

"I heard something at the window," she whispered.

"What?" he repeated, still not understanding.

"There is something at our window, I mean your window," she whispered.

"Then go see what it is," Remus suggested, turning back over.

"You go see," Tonks whispered, snuggling close to him.

"Why?" he asked.

"It could be a Death Eater," she told him.

"And you're an Auror," Remus argued, looking at her like she was mad.

"I know, but..." Tonks trailed off, looking sheepish.

Lupin looked at her for a moment, and then a smile crept across his face.

"You just don't want to get up, do you?" he asked.

"It's cold in the house, but it's so warm in your bed," Tonks admitted, smiling. "I love just being in your bed."

Lupin groaned and rolled his eyes at her. She giggled, knowing she had won. Lupin stood up and went to the window. Sitting there, tapping, was Hedwig. He threw the window open and let the owl in. She dropped the letter in front of him. He grabbed an owl treat and fed it to Hedwig as he opened the letter.

"What is it?" Tonks called from the bed.

"We have to go," he told her. "Now."

Tonks and Lupin dressed quickly, but he wouldn't tell her what was going on. They Apparated to the Burrow and found Molly Weasley waiting for them, hysterical.

"Oh, Remus!" she cried when she saw him. "Harry, Ron , Hermione and Draco are missing."

"I know," Remus told her. "They are safe. Please don't worry."

"How do you know?" Molly asked, still a little hysterical.

"I got a letter from Harry," Remus explained.

"Where are they?" Molly asked.

"For now, let's just suffice to say they are okay," Remus suggested. "I am calling a meeting of the Order. I will explain more then."

Molly dried her tears and went to the fireplace to begin contacting the other members.

"Harry is doing something dangerous isn't he?" Tonks asked.

"He is doing what he must," Remus replied. "We have to respect his decisions."

Tonks shook her head and followed Molly.

"No matter how hard that is to do," Remus said aloud, mostly to himself.

"You guys staying the night here?" Draco asked, while they were eating. The house-elves had been very excited to see Draco and made quite a dinner. Hermione, of course, had almost refused to eat but apparently, hunger could do funny things to person's self-righteous indignation.

"No," Harry replied. "I mean, I could really use a nap, but I think it is best to get on the road as soon as possible."

"Yeah," Ron agreed reluctantly. Harry and Ron finished their dinner quickly. Hermione followed them to the door. Draco watched her hug Harry, kissing him lightly on the cheek. Her embrace with Ron was a little different and something flared up inside of Draco. I'm not jealous, he told himself. I can't be. But he was having trouble ignoring the sudden urge to punch Ron right in his face.

Hermione wiped away a tear as Harry and Ron ran off into the darkness.

"So, would you like me to show you to your room?" Draco asked.

"Yeah," Hermione answered softly after a moment. "I could really use a shower."

Hermione followed Draco up several flights of stairs. He led her to a door at the end of a long dark corridor. The room was large almost as large as her Hogwarts dorm room had been. There was king-size four-poster bed in the centre, with a burgundy bedspread. The rest of the room was decorated with the same burgundy and a cream accent.

"The room next door is mine," Draco told her. "Your things are already up here. I had a house-elf bring them up."

"Thank you," Hermione told him, refraining from commenting on the house-elves.

Draco pointed to a door on the other side of the room.

"The bathroom is through there," Draco told her. "I am going to have a shower too."

"Okay, I will see you tomorrow," Hermione said as Draco left.

The first thing Draco saw in his room was a large picture of him and his family hanging on the wall. Draco cringed because he could almost hear the cold words of his father. "Associating with a Mudblood. How disappointing, Draco. I thought you were worth more than that," Lucius hissed.

"Shut up!" Draco called into the darkness.

Without a second thought, Draco rushed across the room and pulled the picture off the wall. He shoved it into his closet.

"Draco," Hermione said from the doorway. He turned and noticed that she looked concerned. "Are you okay?"

"I am fine," Draco growled.

"Who were you talking to?" she asked, moving towards him.

"No one," Draco snapped.

Hermione faltered, obviously taken aback by his sudden change in demeanour.

"I am sorry," she replied. "I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

"No, I am sorry," Draco told her softly. "Being in this house does weird things to me."

"Why?" Hermione asked, coming into the room.

"My dad was not the easiest man to get along with," Draco explained. "He expected me to be just like him and I tried, but I couldn't and it wasn't worth it and it's all really complicated."

"Your dad will hate that I have been here, wont he?" Hermione asked softly.

"It doesn't matter what Lucius hates anymore, because I am my own person now," Draco told her confidently.

Hermione reached up and put her arms around his neck. Draco seized up immediately, not knowing how to feel about this. Just as he was leaning into the hug, getting comfortable, she pulled away.

"I guess I should get to bed," Hermione told him. "I am not really tired but..."

"Well, I am not tired either," Draco replied. "We could start researching tonight."

"We could," Hermione said.

"Go grab a shower," Draco told her. "I'll do the same. Meet me back here when you are done."

"Okay," Hermione agreed, skipping off.

Draco watched her, smiling a little.


	4. Chapter 3 Dreams and realities

Hermione went into Draco's room before he was done in the shower. The room was larger than her own, decorated in, what else, green and silver. She sat down on his large four-poster bed.

"Wow, this really comfortable," she said aloud and looked around, checking for Draco. She laid back and closed her eyes. "I could get used to this."

_So could I,_ Draco thought. Then he shook his head wondering where that came from.

"Granger," he said. She looked up, blushing a little.

"Ready?" she asked.

"Yeah," he replied. "Let's go."

Hermione followed Draco out of the room and down the corridor.

"Here we go," Draco told her unceremoniously. He pushed open the large wooden doors, and Hermione gasped. There were shelves lining each side of the room, fifty-foot ceilings and books from floor to ceiling. Hermione felt like she had died and gone to heaven.

"Come on, Granger." Draco laughed, pushing the awe struck girl inside. He took her by the hand pulled her to a long table.

"This should give us enough room to work," Draco said. Then, with a wave of his wand two quills and a stack of parchment appeared.

"Where do we start?" Hermione asked, the look of awe gone now and replaced by a look of anxiousness.

"Not all of the books are on Dark magic," Draco explained. He narrowed his eyes and pointed to a small corner. "Only those."

Hermione nodded, looking a little relieved. She sat down at the table; Draco hesitated and took the chair beside her. Hermione pulled out her wand a murmured, _"Accio _books._"_

Hermione and Draco each pulled a book towards them and began reading. Draco looked up and watched her as she read silently. He couldn't stop himself from noticing how beautiful she looked, how innocent, how perfect.

Hermione sighed deeply, trying hard not too fall asleep. For the past three days Hermione had only gotten about twelve hours of sleep and was exhausted, but she had to focus; this was taking longer than expected.

"Granger," Draco called.

"What?" Hermione asked, not looking up from her book.

"Go get some sleep," Draco suggested. "It wouldn't kill you to rest."

Hermione shook her head fervently, still not meeting Draco's eye. "I can't," she told him. "I really can't, no time."

Draco stood up and walked over to her. He took the book from her hand.

"But," Hermione protested. Draco brought a finger to her lips.

"If you continue this way you will either lose your mind or get ill. Either way, Granger, you are of no use to Potty and Weasel, okay?"

Hermione glared at Draco for a moment and then sighed deeply. "Fine," she relented. "But you have to sleep too."

Draco nodded and followed her out of the library. They stood outside of their rooms, smiling shyly at one another.

"Goodnight," Draco said.

"Goodnight," Hermione echoed, wishing that they didn't have to say goodbye just yet.

_Draco approached Hermione as she slept. He brushed her hair back and she woke._

_"Draco," she mumbled sleepily, "what are you doing in here?"_

Draco didn't say a word. He just knelt down beside her bed and kissed her softly on the mouth. She was shocked at first, but slowly she began to loosen up. She reciprocated the kiss, allowing him to slip his tongue inside her mouth.

_"Hermione," he moaned. "Hermione."_

_"Draco," she moaned in return._

Hermione could feel someone shaking her and opened her eyes. Draco was kneeling by her bed, looking a little alarmed.

"Draco," Hermione said again, she searched his face, wondering if he knew what she had been dreaming.

"Dinner is ready," Draco advised her, avoiding eye contact. "Whenever you're ready, just come on downstairs."

Hermione watched him practically sprint from the room and knew things were changing, and she knew she couldn't stop it.

Hermione walked into the dinning room. Draco was already seated at the table, staring into space.

"Hi," Hermione greeted quietly. Draco looked at her and smiled weakly.

"Hi," he said. He pushed the chair in front of him out and motioned for her to sit.

Hermione sat gracefully across from him and Draco silently conjured her dinner. They ate quietly, with little conversation. Hermione kept stealing glances at him, noticing his eyes and his hair. _Gods he is beautiful_, Hermione thought. Draco looked up and caught her staring. He blushed, taking Hermione by surprise.

"So, I got a letter from Potter," Draco advised. "He said they would be gone for about another week. They are going on to Godric's Hollow."

"Okay," Hermione said. 'That gives us a little more time," Hermione replied. Suddenly an idea came to her, an idea she couldn't resist. "What about taking the night off?"

Draco smiled Hermione, "You want to skive off on a task," Draco teased, "I never thought I would see the day."

Hermione laughed. "I know, I guess I am feeling a little restless."

"I would love to take the night off," Draco advised her. "What did you have mind?"

Hermione and Draco curled up in the sitting room, each with a cup of coffee.

"This is your idea of fun?" Draco teased. "Sitting in front of the fire, drinking coffee and talking."

Hermione nodded and giggled. "I am sorry, I know I am not very wild or interesting," she told him apologetically.

"It's fine," Draco told her. "I was just teasing"

"It's amazing," Hermione thought aloud.

"What?" Draco asked, placing his coffee on the table.

"Just that we have known each other for so long, but we know nothing about each other," Hermione replied.

"Yeah," Draco commented. "Like I don't even know if you have a boyfriend or not?"

Hermione laughed, almost spitting out her coffee. "What?"

Draco joined in on her laughter, but tried to defend himself, "I was just saying, everyone always says you and the Weasel have a thing. I was just wondering if that was true."

Hermione's laughter stopped, and she regarded Draco seriously for a moment.

"Ron and I had a thing," Hermione replied, "but he decided we were better off as friends."

"He broke up with you?" Draco asked, looking shocked.

Hermione nodded. "So, what about you?" Hermione asked. "What about you and Pansy? You are always with her and everyone says you guys are engaged."

Draco tipped his head back and laughed. "You're kidding. Pansy and I are a friend, that's all. We were betrothed by our parents at birth, but we are just friends."

Hermione didn't understand why, but she suddenly felt so relieved. Draco stood up and walked over to the shelf by the fireplace. He took out a bottle. Hermione recognized it as Ogden's Old Firewhisky. He poured himself a glass, then preceded to pour a second glass. When he offered it to Hermione, she shook her head violently. "I don't drink," Hermione told him.

"One glass won't kill you," Draco argued. He held the glass up to her. "Live a little, Granger."

Hermione hesitated for a moment. _It can't hurt,_ Hermione thought, _I mean no one will find out I had one little drink._

She shrugged as she took the glass from his hands. She sniffed at the whisky and wrinkled her nose. Draco laughed as he poured another glass for himself. Hermione took a deep breath and downed the whisky.

Three hours later, Hermione could feel the effects of the whisky. One glass had turned into two and two turned into three. After three, she had lost count.

"What time is it?" Hermione asked, giggling, and almost falling off the couch.

Draco looked at his watch. "It's like midnight," Draco replied. He moved over to where Hermione was sitting. Hermione moved her legs, giving him room to sit down. Draco stared at Hermione, which caused her to blush.

"I have to ask you a question," Draco said, looking at her.

"What?" Hermione prompted, still giggling little.

"When I came to wake you up, you were moaning," Draco started. "You said my name, what were dreaming about?"

Normally Hermione would have been horrified by this question, but she had brand new courage and she wasn't afraid.

"I had a dream about you," Hermione answered. "I dreamt that you came to wake me up and that you kissed me."

"Good kiss?" Draco asked.

"Very good kiss," Hermione confirmed. Draco leaned over, his face practically touching hers.

"Do you want me to kiss you?" Draco whispered.

"I do," Hermione replied, "but I know you won't."

"Why do you say that?" Draco asked, not moving back an inch.

"I am a mudblood," Hermione answered.

"Don't call you that," Draco reprimanded her. "And I am going to kiss you."

Hermione closed her eye as Draco moved forward. She could feel him capture her lips and her heart raced. She wrapped her arms around his neck and Draco ran his hands through her hair. After what seemed like eternity Draco's tongue was requesting entrance to her mouth, she quickly obliged.

Hermione moaned into his mouth as his hands snaked around her waist. Draco lowered himself on top of her. Somewhere in the back of her mind alarms were going off, warning her this was wrong. But if felt so good she couldn't stop it.

Draco lifted himself off of her and looked down at her.

"We should stop" Draco said. "I am sorry; we should stop before this gets out of hand"

Hermione nodded and looked away. She knew Draco was right but she couldn't help but be disappointed.

"I better go to bed," Hermione whispered. She stood up and smiled at him. "Goodnight"

Draco remained silent as Hermione walked away but he watched her.


	5. Chapter 4 Falling into you

Chapter 4: Falling into you

Draco's head was pounding when he woke the next morning. . "Damn," he groaned, trying to sit up. Draco couldn't remember why he had slept on the couch. He felt nauseated as the events flooded his brain. Hermione, whiskey, kissing, hangover...it was all there.

He stood up and made his way to the stairs, determined to check on Hermione. She was not much of a drinker and he was sure her hangover was worse. Her door was open and Draco peered in. "What in the hell?" Draco whispered, realizing she wasn't there. He also checked the bathroom and the kitchen, not finding her there either.

The last place he searched was the library and there she was. Hermione was curled up in a leather chair with large book in her hands.

"There you are," Draco said, sighing with relief. He approached her and sat down next to her.

"Here I am," she echoed, not looking at him.

"Are you okay?" Draco asked.

"I am fine," Hermione replied. "I am just really busy."

Draco took a book from the stack and opened it up to read.

"Malfoy, you don't have to help," Hermione said coolly. "Really, I can handle this."

Draco was taken aback by her tone and hostile attitude, but he didn't show it. "I want to help," Draco informed her. "Nothing else to do, I am kind of bored."

Hermione said nothing, but Draco could feel her watching him out of the corner of his eye.

They didn't really talk for days. Hermione wasn't as cold, but she was still a little hostile. Draco was really starting to worry if they would ever bridge the gap. Then two days before Harry and Ron returned, Hermione came to him. Draco was getting ready for bed when he heard at a knock at his door.

"What?" he asked the house-elf who was standing there.

"Miss Hermione would like to see you, sir," the elf squeaked.

"Is she okay?" Draco asked, becoming worried.

"All I know is that I was supposed to bring the message," the elf squeaked again. Draco nodded and left his room, rushing to Hermione's room.

The door was open and the lights were low. He heard a sound coming from the bathroom. Hermione was in the bathroom. She had on a dark green bathrobe. She was standing in front of the large mirror brushing her hair back.

"Hermione," he said. She turned and smiled at him for the first time in days.

"Hello," he said sweetly. She put the hairbrush and down and approached Draco. Hermione took his hands and led him into the bedroom.

"Hermione, what…" Draco started, but Hermione interrupted him.

"I am really sorry about the last few days. I felt rejected by you and my feelings were hurt."

"Hermione," Draco interjected, "I wanted you, and I just didn't want to take advantage of you."

"I know," Hermione assured him. "That's why I asked you here." Hermione shrugged off the bathrobe, revealing her naked body. She stepped back and fell back onto the bed, Draco just stood there, watching in shock.

"I want to feel something other than fear again," Hermione confessed. "Since you came into my life, I have truly felt alive. Don't take that away." She sat up, looking directly at him. "If you want me, take me."

Draco needed no coercing. Before Draco realized what he was doing, he was on top of Hermione. He ran his hands down her body, covering her in kisses. Their tongues danced as Draco caressed her breast.

"Draco," she moaned as he took one in his mouth and expertly alternated between sucking and nibbling on it.

"I feel a little overdressed," Draco whispered. He pulled off his sweater and shimmied out of his blue jeans. Draco took his time with his boxers, not wanting to overwhelm her.

Draco saw the look on her face when she saw him completely naked and it dawned on him.

"This is your first time," he whispered. Hermione nodded and Draco started to pull away.

"No," he started, "your first time should be special, not like this, not with someone like me."

"My first time," Hermione whispered, "should be with someone I care about, someone who is kind, someone that I want and desire. Please, Draco, I pick you. Don't turn me away."

Draco looked down at her and suddenly couldn't control it. He felt the need to make her writhe beneath him in pleasure. He lowered himself, and then licked the outside of her opening. Hermione squirmed and tried to pull him up.

"No," Draco mumbled as his tongue plunged forward. Hermione gasped and began to squirm harder. She moaned as Draco worked his tongue inside her and her body flailed around. When she was wet, hot and seemingly exhausted physically, Draco rose up and slipped a finger inside.

"Draco," she started.

"I said no," Draco told her as he started to move his fingers inside her. Hermione made guttural noises again. Soon, Hermione stopped protesting and gave in. She clawed his back, which caused Draco to hiss with pleasure. Draco became increasingly turned when she threw her head back and rode his fingers hard as they thrust inside of her.

"Please," Hermione whimpered, looking right into his eyes. Draco obliged. Draco laid her back on the bed, positioning himself at her opening. Slowly and carefully, he entered her. Draco could feel Hermione seizing up and saw her close her eyes tightly.

"You okay?" Draco asked, keeping as still as he could.

Hermione nodded and opened her eyes. "I just need a minute." Draco waited for a moment, but he knew the sooner he started to move the faster she would adjust. So slowly, Draco began to rock back and forth, and after a moment Hermione joined him.

They moved faster and faster, but kept in sync with one another. Draco could feel it coming; he knew he wouldn't last much longer. Before he could try to gauge how close she was, he emptied inside of her.

Draco fell off of her and lay beside her on the bed.

"That was ...wow," Hermione said. "I ...wow."

"Did you...umm?" Draco asked.

"I don't think so," Hermione admitted. She saw the look on his face and rushed on. "But I am sure it's not you. I mean, it was my first time."

"That's not an excuse," Draco growled, pulling himself up. He lowered himself to her again. "I am not quite ready for another round yet, but that doesn't mean you can't get yours."

Hermione's giggles quickly turned into moans and Draco was ready in minutes for another go.


	6. Chapter 5 Unpleasant Revelations

Chapter 5: Back to the Burrow

Hermione was leaning against Draco in the bathtub and he was massaging her shoulders.,

"Draco," she breathed, "We we need to talk."

"Oh no," Draco said, "We need to talk is the most horrible way to start a conversation."

"Harry and Ron will be back tomorrow," Hermione started, "and..."

"I know," Draco interrupted, his hands dropping from her shoulders, "and you're breaking up with me, right?"

"No," Hermione said, turning around to faceing him. "I told you last night that I wanted to give this a chance, and I intend on following through with that. I am just a little worried about telling them, that's all."

Draco pulled Hermione to him and resumed messaging her shoulders; she sighed and snuggled as close as she could.

"I will be there when you tell them," Draco advised her., "I will be beside you, holding your hand."

"Thanks," Hermione replied.

oOo

Harry and Ron came arrived early the next morning, but Hermione and Draco were all ready to go. Hermione had taken a long time to pack, because she hated the idea that she was leaving. Hermione was worried that she and Draco may never recapture the things they had shared here. But she swore they would come back and find a way to make this work.

Once at the Burrow, Mrs. Weasley started yelling at them as she hugged all of four of them, Draco included. "What were you thinking?" She she yelled., "Leaving like that. I was terribly worried."

"We're fine," Harry assured her as she ushered them into the kitchen.

oOo

Over dinner, Harry and Hermione briefed the order Order on their journey and research, and what they have had discovered.

"We now know how to destroy the horcruxesHorcruxes," Hermione informed them.

"And I have a lead on where to find the next one," Harry interjected.

"You can't run off like that again," Tonks warned them., "I think at least one order Order member should go with them, don't you, Remus?"

Remus Lupin was quiet for a moment, then he said, "Harry knows what he must do., wWe have to respect that."

Harry looked at Remus and smiling smiled appreciatively. The rest of the Order looked as if they disagreed, but remained quiet, deferring to Remus.

oOo

For the next few weeks Hermione and Draco continued their relationship secretly. Draco was waiting patiently for Hermione to tell Harry and Ron. One night they wren were sitting outside under the stars, snagging snogging like pre- teens.

"I really miss you," Draco groaned.

"I am right here." Hermione giggled.

"No, I mean I miss you," Draco repeated, raising his eyebrows suggestively.

Hermione groaned too and smiled at her boyfriend. "I know, we haven't been together like that since our first time," Hermione replied, kissing him. "But, I promise, that I will find a way for us to be together soon."

Draco nodded and reclaimed her lips, running his hands up and down her back, under her shirt.

"Draco," Hermione moaned, "Please please don't, I may not be able to control my self."

"I am was hoping," Draco replied.

Hermione giggled and tried to pull herself out of Draco's arms. "I wanted to tell you something."

"Tell me," Draco prompted, pulling her back towards him.

"I am going to tell hurray Harry and Ron tomorrow," Hermione advised him. Draco stopped pawing at Hermione and looked at her.

"Are you sure about that?" He he asked. "You ready for that step?"

"It's time," Hermione assured him. "I can't keep lying to them."

Draco nodded and wrapped her in his arms. "I'll be beside you, I'll be there."

The next morning Hermione and Draco took a walk before breakfast, quietly talking about breaking the news. When they got back to the house, Hermione was nearly shaking. Draco pulled her into a hug, and kissed her lightly on the forehead. "You don't have to do this."

"I do," Hermione whispered. She stood up on her tip-toss toes and kissed him softly on the mouth.; She heard a gasp from behind her she heard a gasp.

"Shit," Draco hissed, looking over Hermione's shoulder. Hormone didn't need to turn around to guess who was behind her. She turned anyway to see the confused looks on the faces of Harry, Ron and Ginny.

"What in the bloody hell?" Ron shouted., he started down the stairs, but Harry held him back.

"I didn't want you to find out this way," Hermione started, but Ron cut her off.

"Find out what?" he barked., "That you're messing around with the ferret?"

"Ron," Hermione started to explained, "Iit's more than that., he is my boyfriend."

"When did this happen?" Ginny asked.

"While we were at Malfoy Manor," Hermione replied.

"Are you trying to punish me for breaking up with you?" Ron asked.

"You can't possible think I would do that to you or to Draco?" Hermione cried.

"I am not really sure what you would do," Ron said.

"Why are you saying these things?" Hermione asked, with tears in her eyes.

"Answer a question for me, Hermione," Ron said an evil glint in his eyes. "Why are you doing this? Are you bored, confused or just malicious?"

"Ron," Ginny admonished, glaring at her brother. "Stop."

"Look, Weasel, that's enough," Draco said, stepping forward. "I started this, okay? If you're going to be mad at someone, then be mad at me."

"Don't talk to me, Malfoy," Ron snarled. He took a step back, shaking Harry off of him. He looked down at Hermione and said, "I can't even look at you right now.".

Hermione took up the stairs after him, leaving Harry and Draco staring at one another in silence.

"Ron, please," Hermione begged, "Open open the door, talk to me."

"Go away, Mrs. Malfoy," Ron snapped.

"That's not fair," Hermione cried. "Ronald, you're being childish., are Are you honestly going to throw away one of your oldest friendships, over this?"

Ron opened the door and stepped back, allowing Hermione inside. He motioned for her to have a seat.

"You're right," Ron said coolly,. "I am willing to let this go."

"Thank you," Hermione started, but Ron interrupted her.

"I am willing to let this go, but you have to agree to stop seeing him," Ron finished. Hermione looked at Ron as though he had gone mad.

"That's not fair," Hermione whispered, horror struck., "Ron, please, doesn't don't do this."

"I suggest you do some serious thinking," Ron told her. "Because it's us or him."

oOo

Draco waited for Hermione for hours. He was sitting in the front yard when she appeared.

"Hi," Draco greeted her. She approached him slowly.; she wiped the tears from her face and tried to smile. Draco saw her fidget and bite her bottom lip; both nervous habits. He knew that something had happened. "It's over, isn't it?" he asked.

"It has to be," Hermione told him tearfully. Draco squared his shoulders and looked away.

"Then maybe you should walk away first," He he said softly. "I am not sure I have the strength."

Hermione kissed him softly on the forehead before disappearing.

"I'll miss you," Draco said into the silence around him, hoping she would hear it.


	7. Chapter 6 Leaving one behind

Chapter 6: The truth hurts

Draco sat by alone in Blaise Zabini's sitting room, downing a glass of firewhiskey.

"Merlin, Malfoy," Blaise said from the doorway,. "You you look like hell."

"Thanks, mate," Draco told him sarcastically. Blaise took a seat beside his friend and grabbed the bottle.

"I don't mind if I do,", Blaise said to no one in particular before taking a sip. He looked at Draco and slapped him on the shoulder. "Tell me what happened."

Draco leaned back in the chair and cleared his throat. "I found someone," he explained to his oldest friend." "She was fabulous and now she's gone."

"It happens," Blaise comforted his fellow Slytherin. "I am sorry."

"Me too," Draco replied, before snatching the bottle back.

oOo

Hermione was still moping a month later. Harry was glaringglared at Ron one mooring morning after Hermione had fled the kitchen in tears.

"Say what's on your mind Potter," Ron snapped.

Harry looked at Ron., "did Did you have to be such a prat?"

"Are you telling me that you could accept Hermione and Malfoy together?" Ron asked.

"I am saying that I would have tried," Harry told him. "Because I love Hermione and want her to be happy."

"I did her favour," Ron said to both Harry and Ginny. "She deserved better,what What could he possible give her accept except money and a hard time?"

"He gave me a lot," Hermione announced from the doorway. Her three friends turned and looked at her. "He did a lot for me and I have a lot of memories to sustain me."

"Well, maybe you should just get over it," Ron suggested gently ,but his voice firmlywas firm. "He's out of your life now, and I think that's for the best."

"There is a lot you don't know about him," Hermione advised, feeling the tears well up again.

"Tell me one thing I don't know," Ron cried, exasperated.

"That he is the father of my child," Hermione countered. She collapsed in the chair, exhausted and sobbing. Ginny reached over and put her arms around Hermione.

"What?" Ron asked, looking as if he had been confounded.

"I am pregnant," Hermione admitted. "Draco's the father."

oOo

"Hermione, what are you going to do?" Tonks asked, sitting setting a cup of tea in front of Hermione.

Hermione smiled graciously and shrugged., "Have a baby I guess." she She sighed.

"A baby is a lot of work, especially if you're alone," Mrs. Weasley warned Hermione.

"She's not alone," Harry spoke up. "She has Malfoy."

"I wasn't going to tell him," Hermione whispered, taking a sip of her tea.

"He has a right to know," Harry argued.

"I don't want him to feel obligated. I broke up with him, remember." Hermione said.

Everyone looked at Ron, giving him very accusing glares. Ron stood up wordlessly and left the room. Hermione shook her head and stood up also,as well.

"I appreciate everyone's concern," she announced, "but this is my baby and my choice."

"This is a bad decision," Harry said aloud to the whole room., no No one agreed or disagreed, but chose to remain silent. Harry excused himself and went upstairs. He pulled Ron off the bed.

"Ow," Ron grumbled as he hit the floor.

"Get up," Harry ordered, glaring at Ron. "We have to go."

"Go where?" Ron mumbled as he gettinggot up.

"To fix your mistake," Harry replied, pulling Ron downstairs.

oOo

Hermione stumbled out of the bathroom., Ginny made a face. "Morning sickness?" she asked. Hermione simply nodded and threw herself onto the bed. Ginny stroked her hair until there was a knock on the door. She opened it and stood back, allowing Draco to come in.

Hermione sat up when she saw him. "Draco," she whispered, shelet him embrace her before she spoke. "What are you doing here?"

"I am here to yell at you," Draco told her quietly, stroking her hair as he said it. "How could you even think to keep this from me?"

"How did you…?"Hermione started and then trailed off., "Harry told you, right?"

Draco nodded., "And I am damn glad he did." He helped Hermione downstairs, "We need to talk."

oOo

It was decided Hermione would go and stay at Malfoy manner until the baby was born., the The Fidelius charm would still be heldin place still, to keep her safe. People would take turns staying there with Hermione, to watch her and the progress of the baby. Draco had already made plans to have healer Healer also travel once a month to check on both Hermione and the baby's health.

The Weasley's, including a reluctant and stoic Ron, helped Hermione move her things. Blaise, Pansy Parkinson and Daphne Greengrass were waiting for them at the Manor. The girls helped Hermione to get settled. They had already been introduced to the Order and were had all been made members along with Draco. Pansy and Daphne had agreed to stay at the Manor with Hermione full- time, and would be helping whoever was assigned to Hermione. Blaise and Draco would accompany Harry and Ron.

"I wish I could stay with you," Draco told Hermione as she unpacked, "But but I promised Potter that I would help him with the Horcruxes."

"I was going to go with him," Hermione replied wistfully. Hermione tried not to show how disappointed she was about having to stay at the Manor, but Draco knew she was. Hermione was never one to lie down while others around her fought.

"But you can't risk your health right now," Draco advised her. "Please, for the sake of our child, I need you to be careful.; I need you to stay here."

"I already agreed,." Hermione huffed and crossed her arms. She leaned her forehead against his and sighed., "We can do this, right?"

"We can do this," Draco agreed, whispering into her ear.

"Promise you will stay alive," Hermione begged Draco tearfully. "Our baby needs a father, I need you."

"I'll do my best," Draco replied, pulling her into his arms.


End file.
